Ut Me Sentire
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: "So if you're technically a sex-demon, does that make me a sex-god then?" "No. That only makes you an idiot, Eren." Levi only asked for a favor. A favor that would take a little more than a dollar and a flick of the hand to accomplish. EreRi/(Eren x Levi)/Bottom!Levi/Incubus!Levi/[M]/Smut(s)/MultiChap/Mild Language/


**A/N: Ereri AU with Incubus!Levi and Human!Eren. There are many takes on Incubi, but I sorted out a specific one for this story. (It gradually explains it throughout.) This first chapter seemed kind of rushed to me, but first chapters tend to be like that, I suppose. As a repayment, though, I'm adding smut (that's able to be skipped, if you'd prefer) in the next chapter as a little add on before I get this entire story started. Levi's basically a sex demon, after all. There may be a lot later on, too. [Insert *wink wonk* here.] Also, it is all pretty much bottom Levi. But he isn't that moe, so, whatever.**

**(Ut Me Sentire = Make Me Feel) Latin.**

**Eren is twenty-six, which I did so I wouldn't have to write him as a student. He's basically just some college graduate living in a mediocre apartment with a shitty job and a boring life.**

**Let's screw it up even more, then, shall we?**

* * *

Curiosity

(_cu·ri·os·i·ty_) / \ˌkyu̇r-ē-ˈä-s(ə-)tē\

Def.

1.) a strong desire to know or learn something.

2.) a strange or unusual object or fact.

* * *

The rain was coming down harder than hell by the time Eren had reached his apartment door.

After spending his entire day at work, he'd decided to swing by the supermarket to pick up groceries on the way home. What he'd bought was nothing special, definitely not a lot, but it might have well been worth an arm and a leg the way it was completely soaked and ruined as he threw his door open that evening. Shit was expensive when there wasn't much money to use for it in the first place.

"Fucking hell," he slammed the door behind him, tossing the plastic bags into the carpet with a scowl, "You've gotta be shitting me right now." He sighed, frustrated, and used the side of his shoe to nudge them next to the cluttered kitchen counter. "Fuck my life..."

Aside from the occasional incredibly irritating mishaps such as this, twenty-six-year-old Eren Jaeger's life was always the same:

Wake up, shower, go to work, get food, go home, repeat.

And repeat.

And repeat.

And repeat again.

Nothing worth talking about ever happened to him. Yes, of course, he did have friends. He wasn't completely alone in his boring old day-to-day routine. However, those friends just happened to lead much, much more interesting lives than he. However, not many of them were those of which he spent constant time with any more. It was mostly him, by himself, in his apartment with creaky floors and rooms that reeked of mothballs and wood cabins. It could have been worse.

And Eren had no clue if what was going to happen to him that night was for better or for that said worse.

"My, my. So it _is_ true after all, then."

A smooth voice broke through the muffled buzzing of the nightlife noises and dilapidated air conditioning.

"Whoa, shit!" Eren jumped, toppling backwards over the arm of his couch.

"Definitely not too impressive..."

A figure, a male with a lean, short stature, stepped out from across the room. He was rather pale, though it may have been the playing of a clean, jet-black undercut and a pristine black suit. There was a small smirk dancing on his mouth, his piercing grey eyes probing at Eren, who was staring back, slack-jawed, on the sofa. The intruder stepped forward, approaching Eren with no signs of hesitance. He reached out a thin, steady hand, tracing the outline of the taller man's strong jaw.

"... But I must admit, very, _very_ much to my liking."

"Uh, wh-what- who...?" Eren spluttered out, becoming slightly flustered, and very confused with his current situation. He kicked his legs around the side of the furniture and hurriedly sat up straight. "Who are you!? How'd you get in here, even?"

"Like you don't know, Eren." He waved a hand dismissively, looping around the couch and taking a seat in the German male's lap as if it was his to liberally do so with.

"But I don't!" Eren choked out, still in a state of disbelief. "That's why I'm asking you." He paused for a beat. "How do you know my name? And again, who _a__re_ you, exactly?"

"Call me Levi." He replied, arching his back just enough to slide the side of his neck against Eren's.

"That only answered part of my question, Levi." Eren responded, the initial shock wearing off considerably. Yes, he was still rather flustered, as it wasn't everyday when a rather attractive stranger broke into his house and began flirting with him. But, his curious side had already begun to take over.

"You want to know how I got in, do you?" Levi raised an elegant brow, running his fingers down Eren's leg slowly. "That's simple." He breathed hotly in his ear, eliciting a low, throaty groan that was almost like a growl from the larger man's throat.

Suddenly, Levi stood standing with his back to Eren, who frowned slightly at the abrupt loss of contact. However, that small disappointment was immediately forgotten as two black, immense, feathery wings sprouted quickly from the back of Levi's shoulder-blades.

"Holy shit." Eren muttered, standing up. He towered almost two thirds of a foot above the stranger, as he'd noted absently.

"You may touch them, if you'd like to." Levi glanced over his shoulder. He wouldn't normally offer something like that, but his purpose was clear. He intended to carry it through.

Eren lifted a hand, gently running his fingers through the sleek down of the appendages. It was almost surreal.

"What are you?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"So you really don't know, then, huh?" Levi retracted his wings so quickly, it was as if they were never there in the first place. He turned, staring with half-lidded eyes at Eren's face. "I suppose I could explain."

He pushed Eren back onto the sofa with surprising force, reclaiming his place atop his legs.

"But I'm only going to say this once, brat, so listen up and listen well. No interruptions. No repetitions. I will speak, and you will pay attention just like the good little puppy you are. I ask you a question, and you respond. Are we understood?"

Eren nodded, his face a dull pink.

"Good boy." He straddled Eren's waist, planting his hands firmly on his chest, sliding them up at a tantalizingly slow pace. "... Not bad..." He mumbled, before looking up and clearing his throat. "Now, I am what you'd call an 'Incubus'.

"All you really need to know about that right now is that I am a supernatural being of a sort. The term 'demon' is acceptable, though. An Incubus is, in simplest terms, a sort of angel who assumes a human form to satisfy some, ah..." he paused, "Let's call it 'sexual infatuation' with the humans.

"Although there aren't many Incubi that reveal their true nature to the humans, or interact with the males much less, I have my reasons to go against that little point. You see, I'm a kind of variant. I was born an angel, cursed as an Incubi, and now, I want to become human."

"How does that work? Why are you even telling me all of this now? We just met." Eren spoke.

"You think I don't know that, dipshit?" Levi rolled his eyes, glancing up from his focused gaze. His hands, which were fiddling with the top button of Eren's shirt stopped. "And what did I say about interrupting?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Eren mumbled.

"Anyways," Levi began again, "That's where you come in.

"I thought at first you were just being cautious and didn't want to reveal your true identity to me because you'd end up losing your own powers, but-"

"What do you mean 'my own powers'?" Eren cut in.

"Interrupting again. You're being so very rude." Levi scowled. "If you'd shut up, you'd find out faster."

"Yeah, but wait a sec." Eren put his hands up in defense. "At least tell me how you know me first. Then continue."

"Fine." The shorter male sighed, pressing his palms against Eren's shoulders. "... Hm..." He clicked his tongue. "There are various ways, which don't need to be described right now, that an Incubus can reach the mortal plane. My wings allow me not only to fly, but to fly between dimensions, to put it simply. I can take those little standstills between travel to watch whatever and whoever I want at the time. Though you don't know it yet, Eren, you're a bit of a legend."

"Huh?" Eren raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak any more in fear of Levi's scolding.

"There's a such thing as angels that don't remember or just never find out that they're angels. However, their powers are much stronger than any demon or angel alike when they are discovered. These particular specimens are known as 'Shifters' to the Incubus race. There aren't many in the world, but that's most likely due to the fact that they all die or get killed before they realize what they really are. To us otherworldly beings, so to speak, they're considered almost god-like.

"Now, as I was going to say before, here is where you come in. You're one of them. But, there seemed to be something different about you when I spent more time watching. You simply do not die at all. And, whenever you do manage to get yourself killed, you're either reincarnated, or you lose that part of your memory and your powers naturally restore your body to a healthy state without you noticing."

Levi paused, scanning the puzzled look on Eren's face.

"I think I probably would have noticed that if I was a god-angel-unkillable thing." He muttered.

"You'd be surprised." Levi said, running a hand down Eren's hand and studying his tanned, muscular forearm. "... Oh..." He tilted his head to the side, redirecting his gaze before ghosting his mouth over Eren's left ear once more.

"You're special, Eren." Levi whispered, slim fingers gripping around his arms. "And you just don't know it yet."

"What is it with you and touching me?" Eren asked, after a moment. "I mean, it's kind of, you know, weird with all of the sudden physical contact and stuff."

"Do you want me to stop?" Levi asked flatly, drawing his hands back.

"W-Well, that's not it, it's just that I want to know why." Eren managed, intensely hoping that Levi was too busy probing about to have noticed him checking him out the entire time.

"The human body is weird," The Incubus explained. "And I've seen many different kinds of them. Some I like, but most I don't. However, I'm really curious, and I'd like to get a closer look at one that I fancy. I like yours. I think it's my favorite so far, actually."

"Oh, uh, thanks. I guess." Eren offered a sheepish smile.

"Don't get used to that kind of talk, brat." Levi added. "It's rare I say things like that. Take it while you can."

"Yeah, yeah, no, I get it." The taller man reached out a hand, sweeping Levi's bangs from his face. Eren leaned backwards, licking his lips and warily gazing back towards the other. If he was going to be able to interact with a 'supernatural being' for a while, he'd make the best of it. "But let me get this straight: you need _me_ to make yourself human?"

"Good boy." Levi smiled. "You're not completely mindless."

"So how am I supposed to do this, then?" Eren asked.

"We're getting pretty well on our way to the first step." Levi drifted his lips lightly across Eren's face.

"I don't... uh..." Eren mumbled, choosing his words carefully. "What 'steps'?"

"I'll explain that tomorrow morning."

Eren deadpanned as his suspicions were confirmed. He couldn't help but wonder how guilty he'd feel when he woke up the next morning with a stranger in his bed and no alcohol around to blame it on. His mind was a blur as Levi pushed his hips harder onto Eren's torso.

"Until then, the only thing I want is for you to get rid of my little curiosity."

Eren swallowed.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
